The Mushrooms and the Mice
by MrSpoonLovesYou
Summary: Birthday Fic For Wingz. When Roxas wakes up, he wakes up on a mushroom...Yeah. He has no idea either.


_HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY WINGZ! -- (Go Reads Her Stuff, It's Awesome)_

_I am ashamed of myself. You're birthday was in August...I'M SO SORRY!_

_I blame my lack of brain and Inspiration :P_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Kingdom Hearts, Not Alice in wonderland. Nothing. Nada. ZILCH._

_I think we may have established this. I am but a lowly Fanfiction writer XD_

--

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

"...What the hell?"

The young blonde took in his surroundings with a confused expression. He stood up from the...mushroom he had presumably slept on. He deduced that he was in a forest, it was very green and there were lots more mushrooms.

_Mushroom's grow in forests right?_ He asked himself. He walked for a little way before becoming frustrated. He wanted to go home. To his room, his boyfriend and his cat.

"Eep! I'm late! I'm really late! Riku said—Ah!" This was what the blue eyed boy heard before he was mowed down by a white blob...Which, on closer inspection, revealed to be his friend. In a Bunny suit. Ears and all.

"Sora?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. The brunette squeaked.

"How do you know my name? Eee! I'm late. So late...!" The brunette jumped up, his ears flapping as he jumped up and down, obviously impatient.

"Sora...It's me, Roxas. Why are you dressed as a rabbit?" Roxas asked, giving the other teen a bemused look.

"I don't know any Roxas'. Well...I do now." He grinned and looked at his watch again, frowning and jumping up and down again, "And I'm not _dressed_ as a rabbit. Silly. I _am_ a rabbit! And I'm very late! Riku—"

"Riku's here?" Roxas interrupted, "What are you late for? And why did I wake up in a forest?" He asked quickly.

"The tea party, Roxas!" Sora smiled brightly, "I know! Why don't you come with me?" Sora asked, ignoring Roxas' other question.

"A tea party...?"

"It will be fun! Please?" Sora asked. Roxas frowned at the puppy-dog eyes Sora now sported.

"...Fine." He went to adjust his jacket, a habit of his, before stopping when he realised said jacket was not on his person. He looked down to check his outfit.

Then he yelled.

...Lots of curses included.

Sora looked rather alarmed, his eyes wide at the number of profanities leaving the blondes mouth, "Roxas? What's wrong?" He tried to ask. The blonde ignored him, in favour of pulling his hair as he cursed again.

"WHY AM I IN A DRESS?!" He howled.

Indeed, Roxas was in a dress. It was blue, with a white apron tied around the front. The bottom half was puffed out slightly and the outfit was topped off with a fetching pair of white tights and a pair of shiny black shoes with silver buckles.

Sora frowned. Growing more impatient, he sighed, looked at his watch and grabbed Roxas' wrist, "C'mon! We're late!" Roxas still didn't cease cursing as he was pulled along through the forest by Sora.

When Sora finally stopped, Roxas found himself in a large clearing, a table with an extravagant spread was set up in the middle and was surrounded by a multitude of chairs. Sitting at the head of the table was Riku, he wore a tall top hat on his head, his silver hair still hanging down by his shoulders.

"Riku! I'm sorry I'm late!" Sora said, jumping over to Riku and hopping into his lap. "But I brought someone! Roxas, Come on!" He shouted at the blonde. Slowly, Roxas made his way over. Still slightly annoyed that he was wearing a dress.

"...Riku? Why are you wearing that ridiculous hat?" He was right. It was pretty ridiculous.

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous dress?" He shot back, scowling at the blonde for insulting his hat.

"...Touché."

"Roxas, this is Riku." Sora told him, nuzzling the silver haired man's cheek quickly, before turning to pick a piece of carrot cake from the table.

"Nice to meet you Roxas. But I'd prefer it if you wouldn't insult my hat. It's rather sensitive." Riku said, wrapping his arms around the brunette in his lap. Roxas raised an eyebrow, but it went unnoticed by Riku who motioned to the chairs. "Sit down."

Roxas did as he was told. Wondering why no-one remembered who he was. Frowning he relaxed back into the seat, closing his eyes for a moment. When he re-opened them he squeaked when he saw a face, upside down, rather close to his own.

"Well, well, well." The face spoke, the pointy ears sticking out of his hair twitching as he grinned "What do we have here?"

I took Roxas a moment to recover, but when he did he noticed that this face, was that of Axel. He blushed when the red-head ran a hand over his cheek, inspecting his features. He was still upside down, his red tail was curled around the back of Roxas' chair.

"What's your name?" The red-head asked, still grinning.

"W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered, looking into the cat like eyes and blushing again. "You know who I am."

The red-head raised an eyebrow, but his grin stayed in place, "I'm afraid I don't...Care to enlighten me?"

"It's me, Roxas. Your boyfriend." The blonde said, looking for any signs of recognition in the other persons face.

"Roxas..." Axel drawled, Roxas blinked and the red-head was gone, he furrowed his brow, looking around for the red-head. He jumped when he heard a whisper in his ear.

"I'm Axel. The Cheshire cat." He said, draping his arms around Roxas' shoulders. Roxas blushed again, pushing Axel's face away from his ear. "Hey, Sora?"

"Hm?" The brunette 'rabbit' looked at Axel, still eating his cake and snuggling up to Riku.

"Where'd you find the cutie?" The red head asked, leaning his chin on said 'Cutie's shoulder and nuzzling his cheek, still grinning. The action caused Roxas to blush again.

"He was in the forest. He doesn't like the dress." Sora frowned, before leaning over Riku's arms, taking another slice of cake, then leaning back into the silver haired man's chest. "I think he looks pretty" the brunette added through a mouthful of cake.

Roxas blushed again, covering his face with his hands. "I am _not_ pretty" he mumbled, his face a nice shade of tomato red.

"I have to disagree" Axel was in front of the blonde again, that grin still plastered on his thin pale face. The red ears that perched on the top of his head twitched as he spoke.

"Tea?"

Roxas blinked and looked over to Riku, who offered him a china cup, he took it with a small thanks and drank from the small teacup.

Ten minutes later saw Sora and Roxas giggling like loons about the colour of the sky.

"More tea!" Sora slurred. He'd never had a high tea tolerance. And apparently, neither had Roxas.

"It...It's green!" his blonde counterpart giggled. Riku scowled lightly from where he was prying the teapot from Sora.

"The sky is blue." Riku said, "Blue. Sora! Give me the tea!"

"But Riku!" He whined, hand still firmly clasped around the handle. Riku shook his head, silver hair flying about his face.

"This happens _every single time." _He spoke with despair, the brunette rabbit pouted,

"Please?"

"No I--"

"Would you be QUIET!" A squeaky voice interrupted the silver haired man, looking down, he noticed the small mouse that sat on his plate. The yellow coloured mouse was glaring...Well, as much as a mouse can glare i suppose.

"Larxy! You're awake!" Sora beamed, bouncing on his chair and grinning. The little mouse practically simmered, her antennae like bits of fur on top of her head seemed to be conducting electricity...

"It's Larxene you big eared _fool_! I'm awake and it's all because of you!" She hissed menacingly...As menacing as a squeaky voice could get, although Roxas was pretty terrified. "Pretty boy!" She addressed Riku, glowering. "Give him the damn tea and SHUT UP!"

"Eep!"Roxas squealed, although he would never admit it, had he have been sober. He jumped up, running behind the Cheshire cat, who was dozing in a chair. Roxas grabbed his shoulders, peeking out from behind Axel's back. He opened one eye lazily and glanced between Roxas and the mouse.

"Oh dear...For the love of wonderland." the mouse sighed, "Not another one." She then noticed the mischievous look on Axel's face, she scowled. "Come near me and I'll bite your tail."

That seemed to shut him up, Axel swallowed slightly, before shrugging and closing his eyes again, leaning his head against his shoulder. Roxas was still peeking out from behind the red-head.

"What are you staring at?" Larxene seemed to growl. Roxas squeaked again. She rolled her small eyes, jumping up so she could crawl up Riku's arm, he turned his head and raised a silver eyebrow at the little mouse. "Be quiet. Or it'll end up like last time. Only _worse._" She hissed again. Riku gulped, holding onto Sora's hand a little more tightly.

With a nod, she scurried back down his arm and onto the plate, settling down for her second attempt at a nap.

"..."

"TEA!" Larxene twitched.

"Shush Sora!" Riku and Roxas spoke in unison, and the brunette shrunk back, rubbing his ear sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

Roxas peered at the blonde mouse, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He yawned. The sleeping cat and mouse making him feel tired. He climbed up and sat himself on Axel's lap, the cat didn't seem to mind, his tail wrapping around Roxas' back.

Roxas watched sleepily as Riku and Sora continued to argue over the teapot in hushed whispers, with thoughts finally coming back to why the hell he was in this strange place. He didn't get to think over it too much. As soon as his eyes closed, he was fast asleep.

3.3.3

Poke. Poke Poke.

"Roxas!"

He rolled over, glaring out of one eye at the person who had disturbed his rest. The tall man grinned at the blonde,

"Hey cutie, get up! I told Demyx we'd be at the café at twelve." Roxas blinked.

"...Where are your ears?"

Axel gave him a strange look, gesturing to his ears with a thin hand. "Right here. Where I usually keep them"

"But...You were a cat last night..."

"I think someone drank a little too much last night." Axel told the blonde, patting his head and making his way out of the room "Get ready! Demyx is waiting!"

"But..."

"Oh! By the way. Demyx bought a pet! A mouse. He said it's name was Larxene or something...Vicious little thing according to Zexy...Something about biting his cats tail..."

Roxas gaped.

"He's bringing it round after we've had lunch, he said it's real cu--"

"NO!"

* * *

_Don't ask me WHY Larxene is a mouse. Seriously. My Brain doesn't co-operate with me._

_Well, This is for Wingz. She kicks ass. Go Read her stuff. NAOW!_

_8D Hope you all enjoyed reading this. Took me forever cause I Phail. Spelling Mistake intentional._

_Thanks for reading. Reviews would be nice...Please?_

_MrSpoon._


End file.
